Hide and Seek of Isolation
by KasaneMikufan865
Summary: After finding a video on her computer, Sandy Bennett now tries to survive the night. But how does she do it when her favorite anime character is now trying to kill her? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Hide and Seek of Isolation  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary:** After finding a video on her computer, Sandy Bennett now tries to survive the night. But how does she do it when her favorite anime character is now trying to kill her?  
**A/N: A one-shot for now. May be a chapter story if requested. Also, THIS IS A REAL GAME. DO NOT TRY THIS! Sorry if the format is different and hard to read. I copy and pasted this from my Google Docs.**

_**Hide and Seek of Isolation**_

Sandy Bennett was sitting at her computer at eleven, on a weekend night mind you, looking at Youtube videos, when one caught her attention. _Hide and Seek Alone_ read the title. "Huh," Sandy blinked, "well, what harm can that do?" She clicked on it.  
"Hide and Seek Alone is a very dangerous game." The man on his webcam said, talking to the viewer. Sandy perked up; she loved being scared. "You can be either possessed or killed if you don't win. The object of the game is to survive the night. I do not recommend you play this, but if you want to, here's how to play."  
"First," the man continued, "you must have a doll, preferably not a human doll; rice, to give the spirit an offering; red thread, this symbolizes blood and acts as a restraint; something from your body, I recommend some hair, or a fingernail, but some people use their blood, and do not use another person's body object, as that's a curse; a weapon, preferably a pencil, but you can use a knife if you're really brave; saltwater or alcohol, this is to end the game; a safety place, preferably with a lot of crosses, you NEED this; and a name to give the spirit."  
Sandy paused the video and looked around. All she found was a small doll of the homunculus, Pride, or better known as Selim Bradley, she had made a year ago; a small red thread from her sewing box from when she had tried to sew, and failed horribly; went to the kitchen to get some rice; took a small cutting knife from the drawer, as she was feeling extra brave; mixed some salt into some water; and decided that she would go to church the next morning. She came back with the materials and restarted the video.  
"Here's the method to preparing the doll." The man continued. "first, cut the doll and replace the stuffing or foam with the rice, then put something from your body in the doll. Then, sew up the doll with the red thread." Sandy looked at her Pride doll hurtfully, but then sighed.  
"It's part of the game, Sandy." She told herself. "Either you play or you don't." She carefully tore open the doll down the middle and removed the stuffing she had used from her old teddy bear and poured the rice into the doll. She then sliced off a small lock of her hair with the knife and put it in the doll. She then carefully tried to sew it back up with the thread.  
"Here's how to play." The man said, "First, you have to either start at midnight or three in the morning, either one will work. " Sandy checked the clock and saw it was eleven fifty-five. _Just a few more minutes_ she told herself. "Next. Give the doll a name." She looked to the doll, a name already in mind, giving the homunculus doll the name, Pride. Obviously. "Then when it's either exactly twelve or three, close your eyes and say "the first tagger is" and then your doll's name. For example, say "The first tagger is Bob" three times. Now you have to talk very, and I mean VERY, sternly to the doll." Sandy checked the clock again. Midnight. She held the doll up in front of her and closed her eyes.  
"The first tagger is Pride." She said sternly. "The first tagger is Pride. The first tagger is Pride." She opened her eyes and put the doll down and restarted the video.  
"Now go the bathroom and put the doll in the tub. Then turn off all the lights." Sandy did as told, putting herself in total darkness. "Close your eyes and count to ten." She did as told once again. "Now get your prepared weapon and go back to the bathroom. Then, say, for example "I found you, Bob!" then stab the doll and say three times "Now Bob," or whatever your dolls name is, "is it!" three times. Now put the weapon next to the doll, then go to your hiding place. Make sure all the doors and windows are locked. Now place the salt water in your mouth. DO NOT SPIT IT OUT! I can not stress that enough! It protects you from the spirit." Sandy took the small knife and hesitantly stabbed the doll.  
"I found you, Pride!" She cried. "Now Pride is it! Now Pride is it! Now Pride is it!" She placed the knife by the doll, and went to her room, hiding in her closet. She waited for a few minutes, until she considered leaving to go see if the doll was still there.  
Then the door opened.  
Sandy quickly covered her mouth so as to not scream when she heard the distinct voice of Pride.  
"Where are you, Sandy?" he said in that childlike voice. _Damnit_ Sandy thought _Who knew he was so fucking scary?_ She saw something black pass by for a second. _Shit! He's got his shadows? Just what the fuck did I do? _There was a pause and the shadow slithered back.  
"I know you're here, Sandy." He said. "I just need to find you." Sandy carefully hid in the darkest corner of the small closet, out of view if anyone opened the door. She heard footsteps, that stopped in front of the closet door.  
"In here?" There was a smirk in his tone as there was simple knocking on the door. Sandy readied herself to run in case he opened the door.  
"I know you're in here." Pride said. "Just come out." _Like hell I will, you freaking psychopath. _Sandy thought. There was a pause until Sandy heard footsteps walking away and down the hall.  
_I've got to end this!_ Sandy thought. She carefully opened the door and restarted the video, with the volume low.  
"To end the game," the man explained. "spit out the salt water on the doll and yell "I win!" three times." Sandy nearly spat out the salt water as she heard Pride's voice at the door.  
"There you are." Sandy raced over and spat out the salt water onto the doll.  
"I win!" She screeched. "I win! I win!" With that, the shadows disappeared and the Pride doll fell over, lifeless.  
"Thank God." Sandy sighed, picking up the doll. "No matter how badly you scared me tonight." She smiled at the doll she held. "You'll always be my best friend." She smiled, hugging the doll as it smiled back, just out of Sandy's vision.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Decided to make this a chapter story! Hope you enjoy! This will now be told from Sandy's point of view. Happy Holidays! :)**

_**2**_

"Seriously?" My friend, Aine, asked after I had told her about the incident a week ago.

"Yup!" I said. "I ain't kidding! Freaking terrifying. I actually thought I was gonna die!" There was a pause.

"Would you do it again?" Aine asked.

"What?" I asked her, surprised.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Would you play the game with that Pride doll of yours again?"

"Hell no!" I yelped. "I could've died! And the worst part was he had his shadows!"

"Okay," Aine smiled. "Now I know you're kidding."

"I'm not kidding!" I protested.

"Then prove it!" Aine exclaimed. "Play it again, except record it this time."

"The instructions said not to have any electronics on."

"But you left your computer on." I paused. She was right.

"W-Well, th-that's different!"

"What?" Aine smirked. "You too chicken to try it again?"

"No!" I growled. "I just don't want to die!"

"I'll tell Daniel that you're a coward who's too afraid to go out with him."

"Ugh," I sighed, giving in. "Fine. I'll do it tonight."

"Nope!" Aine smiled. "Tomorrow night. Since it's Halloween."

"Tonight." I said. "Or never again."

"Fine."

"Fine.

* * *

I stood alone in my home, since my dad and his girlfriend were out at a Halloween party, and my little sister was at a friend's house for the night. The instructions had said to burn the doll after the game was over, but I didn't want to do that! I made that doll for crying out loud!

I left the TV on this time, and repeated the instructions, starting from the stabbing, since I had sewn back up the stab wounds I left so that my parents wouldn't be suspicious. I placed the doll in the tub and hid in the shoe closet.

After I minute, I heard static from the TV and a voice saying a different word at each channel.

"Where"

"Are"

"You"

"Sandy?"

I shivered, because it was Pride's voice, but dared not make a sound.

"I"

"Know"

"You're"

"Here."

_Please don't find me. _I begged in my head over and over. There was absolute silence, so I assumed he was gone, so I took out my camera and turned it on. It made a tweeting sound.

"HEY"

_ Shit!_

"I"

"Know"

"That"

"Was"

"You"

"Sandy."

_Fuck you, Aine!_ I swore in my head. _If I survive this, you're dead!_ There was knocking on the door.

"I know you're in here Sandy." I heard Pride's voice clear as day. "Don't make me open this door."

_HE CAN OPEN DOORS?_ I screamed in my head. I smirked. _I'll catch him by surprise and end this._ I flung the door open, and spat out the salt water onto the doll. He just looked up at me and smirked.

"That won't work this time." He said a smile in his voice.

"Well," I huffed. "Can't say I didn't try."

"You didn't try." Pride smiled, his shadows slithering towards me.

_Fuck._ I thought as the shadows wrapped themselves around my legs, but stayed there. "You," I stammered. "You're not gonna kill me?"

"No." Pride shook his head.

"But I thought you hated humans." I blinked. Did I mess something up?

"I do." Pride explained. "But not you."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because," he paused. "You technically created me when you first played this last week. I am your "child", so to speak." I looked down at the doll in disbelief.

"Dude," I said. "You're kidding right?"

"No." He looked at me with what was sincerity in his uneven button eyes.

"Oh," I blinked. "Okay, I guess."

"Now tell me," Pride said. "Why did you stab me, even after you said that I would always be your "best friend"?"

"I had to," I said. "Aine sort of made me do it.

"Aine?"

"A friend from school." I explained. I bet if Pride could glare, he would.

"Why would a friend tell you to stab your best friend?" He asked.

"She didn't believe me when I told her about the game." I said.

"Did she threaten you?" Pride asked.

"Sort of." I shyly blushed. The clock on the wall read "11:30". "Well, I gotta go to bed." I smiled at Pride and waved as he let go my legs and let me walk up the stairs to bed.

* * *

The next morning, I found the camera on my night stand. I turned it on and found it had a new video. I gave a silent cheer. I finally had proof to Aine that I didn't chicken out!

"Did you get it?" Aine asked when I saw her at the end of the school day.

"Sure did!" I gave a triumphant smile, showing her the camera.

"Lemme see!" She cried, swiping the camera from my hands. She turned it on and pressed play on the video. Her face paled.

"What's up?" I asked, looking over her shoulder. My eyes widened as she re-winded the video. It was the Pride doll.

"Aine," he said in a dangerous tone, "you had best watch yourself. Nobody threatens Sandy and gets away with it while I'm here. I am her protector. Should anything happen to her; it will be on your head." With that, the video shut off.

"What the hell did you tell it?" Aine half screamed at me.

"I only told him that you threatened to lie to Daniel!" I half screamed back. "You're just jealous because you want to go out with him too!"

"You're right about that," Aine said. "But you didn't have to go on and tell some deranged doll about it."

"He's not deranged!" I yelled protectively. "He just wants to protect me because I pretty much created him!"

"You created that thing?" Aine yelled.

"You're damn right, I did!" I screamed back. "And he's been my best friend for over a year! He was there for me when you were off crying over Chandler! He was there when my parents were fighting! And he helped me through their divorce!"

"Well," Aine said. "If he's such a good friend, then I guess you don't need me!"

"I guess not!" I yelled as she walked away. I huffed and started my walk home. I saw a shadow creep up beside me.

"You're upset." Pride stated.

"No shit." I hissed. "Why the hell did you go and make that video?"

"Like I said," He said. "I am your protector now. No one threatens you while I'm here."

_I wish I could thank you._ I thought, as if he could hear my thoughts. _But because of you, I just lost one of my closest friends._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : This chapter is told from Aine's point of view, then Sandy's. Hope you enjoy! :)**

_**3**_

"Stupid Sandy and her stupid doll." I huffed as I got home after the soccer game. Nobody was here since my dad was at Apollo, the high school down the street; my mom was at work; and my brother had detention. "I'll bet that video wasn't even real! I'll bet she just edited that! She's really good with computers. I'll bet that stupid game isn't even real!" I was so skeptical, I decided to try it. With my Raggedy Ann doll. I'll admit, that thing scared me more than it should, and, even if the game didn't work, I would love nothing more than to stab it.

I'd have to do it now, before anyone got home. Sandy never said anything about a time, but she had told me the process. I gathered the materials and proceeded to stab the doll.

"I found Ann!" I said. "I found Ann! I found Ann! Now Ann is it." With that, I put the salt water in my mouth and ran off to the attic, where I would hide.

The attic creeped me out like hell, so I thought it would be the perfect place to hide from a doll, if this did work that is.

After a minute, there was a loud booming voice at the door.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" they yelled. "YOU'RE THERE AREN'T YOU? I KNOW IT! COME OUT NOW!"

The door shook violently, as if it were about to break. I quickly prayed the Guardian Angel prayer, the Lord's prayer, and the Apostle's creed. I sprayed the salt I had like a mad woman.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" the person outside got angrier. "THAT SHIT DOESN'T WORK ON ME! SO OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!" I thanked God that the door was locked. But feared for my life, and the life of whoever got home first. What would that person outside do to them?

The door flung open and all was darkness.

* * *

Aine didn't come to school the next day. I actually got worried. I knew we weren't friends anymore, but that didn't stop me from coming over to her house after school.

When I knocked on the door, her mother, in tears, answered.

"Hey," I blinked. "Is Aine here?" Her mother burst out crying. "Wh-What happened?" I gasped.

"C-Come in." Her mother sobbed. I walked inside and found Aine lying on the couch, three stab wounds in her stomach.

"Oh my God!" I screamed as tears began to fall from my face.

"We found her in the attic." Her brother, Austin explained. "and what's weird, is that her Raggedy Ann doll was right next to her. My eyes widened. She didn't! But, she did.

"Burn the doll." I said.

"What?" Austin asked.

"Burn it right now!" I screamed, "Or you'll never get rid of it!"

"Sandy," Austin stood up. "I… I think you need to leave."

"Fine." I huffed. "Don't blame me when it comes after you." With that, I started my walk home.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 END

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Here's chapter four and the last chapter! Hope you enjoy! :)**

_**4**_

"Aine's dead." I explained to Pride when he asked why I was crying. I heard a small gasp and felt his shadows wrapping around me.

"I'm so sorry, Sandy." He said, gently stroking my hair, trying to comfort me.

"You…" I paused. "You didn't have anything to do with it. Did you?"

"No." Pride said. "I had no idea." There was a pause. "She played the game, didn't she?"

"She lost." I nodded. Pride let go of me with his shadows. I took the living doll and held it close to my chest as I cried harder than I ever cried before.

"P-Pride?" The doll looked up at me.

"Yes, Sandy?" he asked.

"I… I need some time alone."

"Alright." I let go of Pride and he headed for the door. "If you need me, just call." I nodded and he left me alone.

I looked around and caught sight of the old diamond studded belt I had for decoration, a chair, and a ceiling fan. _Align those three and put me in the middle._ I thought over and over again as I did my next actions as if in a trance.

The chair was directly underneath me as I tied the belt around my neck and the ceiling fan. I took a deep breath and kicked the chair over.

_ It's my fault. _I thought as I fell to the ground, but was still suspended in the air. _It's my fault Aine's dead._ I gasped and struggled for air.

"Pride…" I weakly said as my vision turned black. "Help… Please…" I closed my eyes and let the feeling of peace over take me as I took my last breath.


End file.
